


color.-sanders sides oneshots

by 22luna_eclipse22



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22luna_eclipse22/pseuds/22luna_eclipse22
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 6





	color.-sanders sides oneshots

"Well, I'm off to work. Thanks for lunch Patton! I'll see you soon!" Emile Picani, a therapist and the best friend to a sweet librarian, Patton Skye, was heading back to his office to prepare for his upcoming appointment. Patton waves as he bid farewell to his bestie.

"Bye Em! " And as the therapist left the café, the young librarian followed and left after paying the bill and walked to the library.

Patton loved working in the library, not because of the peace and quiet, it was because he got to meet people in the library. Helping the college kids with homework to reading stories to the pre-schoolers, he really adored everything about his job, but it wasn't the only reason why he enjoyed being a librarian.

As soon as he entered the library, his eyes gazed upon a young male who had a clean-cut look, some of the key features of his outfit were: a black button-up shirt, a blue tie and matched with a stylish pair of Warby Parkers, that was Logan Sanders.

Logan was a young professor who was a regular in the library, he would go there every single day would spend hours reading countless books, borrow a bunch to read at home and would finish and return them the next day. It was a cycle. Once Patton realized Logan's routine, he decided to befriend the young professor and they became close and as they grew closer, their feelings for each other grew- Well Patton's feelings for Logan grew.

He had a crush on him for a while now and he wanted to ask the logical figure out on a date. "But how?" He thought, coming up with ways to ask him out.

"Uh...Patton?" A deep voice cut through his thoughts and snapped him out from "day-dream" mode. The voice belonged to Logan, who has books piled up in front of Patton, ready to check them out and bring them to his home only to return them tomorrow.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I spaced out." The librarian scratched his head and began scanning the books.

"No need to apologize Patton. You were deep in your thoughts, which is a normal thing we humans do. Though, if you wouldn't mind, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just thinking on what to do after work, that's all." Patton tried to hide the nervousness of his voice while stretching out one of his hands, asking for Logan's library card. He handed the card to the librarian and once Patton scanned it, the library regular grabbed the books he borrowed, retrieve his card and prepared to leave the library.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now Patton. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the professor and Patton's love interest left the library. It took a few minutes for Patton to realize that Logan was the last person in the library other than himself and decided that it was time for him to close the library.

He took the cart filled with books that were returned that day (mostly by Logan) and he made his way to aisles of bookshelves where the books belonged. Minutes pass and Patton was finally at his last book which belonged to the romance section. As he was placing the book, he noticed all the books surrounding him, books filled with flirts, books filled with pick-up lines and books filled with ... erotic stuff relating to "making love." Patton's gears in his mind started running and then-

"I'VE GOT IT!"

It was 9'o clock on a saturday and Logan was walking to the library, carrying the books he borrowed from the prior. His house was near the library so he decided that didn't need to commute.

It took him 5 minutes to arrive at the library to be greeted by Patton with a warm smile.  
  
"Salutations Patton." Logan greeted the young librarian, though Patton was older between the two, their ages were only a year apart, so calling him young was logical.

"Hey Logan!" Patton smiled at him as he placed the books he read last night to the cart. The intellectual persona smiled back at him as he proceeded to go to his usual spot at the library, but was greeted with a surprise.

On top of his table was a book, a book about flirting. The logical one was confused to find a book on top of his table, he wanted to ask Patton about it since he rarely left books on top of the tables before he closes but then Logan thought that he was just over thinking things and decided to read the book that was already waiting for him. Little did he know he had a ton of books waiting for him.  
  
This was Patton's plan. Everyday before Logan arrives, he would place romance related books on top of the professor's usual desk, hinting his love for him. He successfully did all that for an entire month, and at first Logan was confused and was over rationalizing things then he thought through this logically and realized Patton's plan leaving him flustered to realize that the sweet librarian had also fallen in love with him. Though feelings were "the bane of his existence," he fell in love with the caring persona and he created a plan to show his love for him too.

"Wow, those are a lot of books." Patton was amazed to see the amount of books Logan had brought to the check-out. A total of 18 books.

"I'll help you Patton." Logan said. While Patton scans the books, he will be stacking them so that it would go faster. But was that the only reason?

One by one, the books were stacked and Patton was finally scanning Logan's card. As he was about to return the card, he realized something about the stack of books, how they were stacked to be specific. The first letters of the books' title spelled out something.

'Will you go out with me?' Was the sentence Logan spelled out. The logical persona quickly grabbed his card and the books (boy, he's strong) and made his way to his car, he had planned this ahead and since knowing the amount of books he had to carry he decided to drive to the library instead. Once in his car, Logan left , leaving Patton a flustered mess.

Logan was feeling anxious. "What would Patton's response be?" Was the question stuck in his mind. But then he realized something scribbled on his receipt. It was a name of a restaurant, a certain time and below that, the librarian wrote : Don't be late! XOXO, Patton. Patton gladly accepted Logan's invite for a date, leaving the professor more flustered than him.


End file.
